


12x13

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Cuando Mary le dice a Sam y a Dean que ha estado trabajando con los Hombres de Letras Británicos, ninguno de los chicos recibe bien la noticia.Disclaimer: nada es mío, todo va para Kripke y blah blah blah, ya saben c:





	12x13

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [12x13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394940) by [flyy0ufools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyy0ufools/pseuds/flyy0ufools). 



> ¡Hola! Aquí vengo yo de nuevo con otra traducción, como siempre c: este es el coda del cap 13 de la temporada 12 y déjenme decirles que es justo lo que me imaginaba cuando Mary le dijo a los chicos que trabajaba con los HDLB❤ aparte de que es bien hermosa UwU
> 
> Cabe aclarar que no odio a Mary (aunque mis ganas de asesinarla en este cap, y en el donde casi muere Cas por su culpa aumentaron horriblemente), sigo neutral con su personaje, ya que entiendo por lo que ha pasado y que todo debe ser duro para ella y su único refugio es la caza, lo entiendo, pero me desagrada el hecho que ni siquiera intente acercarse a sus hijos, de congeniar con ellos o de conocerlos siquiera un poco. Siempre son Sam y Dean quien andan tras ella mendigando un cariño de su parte y eso me enferma... pero bueno, hay que esperar cómo termina esta temporada para forjarme una opinión completa c:
> 
> Sin molestar más, ¡disfruten el Drabble!
> 
> Ah, por cierto, a como todas mis traducciones, ésta cuenta con el permiso legítimo de la autora para ser traducido y posteado por mi c:

Dean escuchaba a su madre decir más y más excusas del porqué decidió trabajar con los Hombres de Letras Británicos. Balanceándose en la silla en la que estaba apoyado, veía de reojo a Sam esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero su flequillo le tapaba el rostro. Sin embargo, al cabo de cinco minutos supo que cualquiera que sea la basura que su madre estaba tratando de meterles en la cabeza, no podía dejar que Sam siguiera escuchándola. Joder,  _él_ ya no quería seguir escuchándola.

Mary seguía hablando cuando Dean la interrumpió.

—Vete. —dijo con calma, pero la ira en sus palabras parecía llenar toda la habitación. Miró que Sam seguía con la cabeza gacha, pero Dean no necesitaba verle la cara para saber lo que Sam estaba pensando, _sintiendo._

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Mary, con la cejas alzadas por el shock, y tal vez un poco molesta.

—Dije, —repitió Dean, viendo a su madre a la cara, —vete de nuestra casa.

— ¡Dean! No puedes hablarme-

— ¿Qué? ¿Que no puedo hablarte así? ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque eres nuestra madre? ¿Por que según tú _nos conoces mejor_? —le dijo Dean con brusquedad. —Pues jódete,  _mamá_. ¡¿Ya se te olvidó que ellos secuestraron, le dispararon y _torturaron_ a Sam?! —Dean ya estaba gritando a este punto. —Quiero decir, han tratado de matarnos también, pero puedo vivir con eso. Joder, que me he aliado con gente que nos ha hecho cosas peores. Pero lo que le hicieron a Sam… ¡no era tu decisión perdonarlos por eso! —Dean tomó una pausa, volvió a hablar con la voz baja, pero con la furia latente en sus palabras. —Así que a como dije: Vete.

Mary se quedó ahí, congelada y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Sam… —dijo ella después de unos momentos, mirándolo como si le pidiera que la defendiera. Dean estaba a punto de detenerla otra vez, pero Sam lo hizo primero.

—Ya escuchaste a mi hermano, —dijo Sam, viendo finalmente a Mary directamente. —Vete.

Sam se levantó tan abruptamente que su silla se volcó. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y sus ojos húmedos con lágrimas que Dean imaginó que solo fueron retenidas por su furia.

Cuando Sam caminaba para ir a su habitación, le habló de nuevo.

—Y deja tu llave.

Dean sonrió para sus adentros. Su pequeño hermano siempre era el que asumía la carga, que se culpaba a sí mismo para minimizar sus sentimientos y dejarlos de lado.

Mary se estremeció con la demanda de Sam, entonces miró a Dean, buscando en su rostro algún rastro de comprensión o compasión. Dean solo la miró de vuelta, con una dureza en sus ojos que no había sentido por lo que le parecían años. No se movió, no apartó la vista, solo encaró a su madre, forzándola a que viera todas las consecuencias de sus actos.

Finalmente, Mary agachó la cabeza y se volteó para irse. Dean tosió. —Escuchaste lo que dijo Sam.

Mary se volteó y puso su llave en la mesa.

—Dean, lo sient-

—No, —la cortó Dean. —No has estado aquí los últimos 33 años, especialmente los últimos 12, así que tal vez no lo entiendas. No tienes ni idea de lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que _Sam_ ha pasado. Pero esta es la cosa… que eso no debería de importar. Sabes lo que nos hicieron seis meses atrás, y eso debió haber sido suficiente para ti no solo para no trabajar con ellos, si no para patearles el culo por el solo pensar que les dirías que sí. —Mary finalmente se veía algo avergonzada.

—Ve. —dijo Dean, luego señaló a la puerta, indicando que la conversación había terminado.

 

***

Al momento que escuchó la puerta de metal cerrarse, Dean salió de la sala para irse a la habitación de Sam.

— ¿Sammy? —llamó, entrando sin tocar. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas y la luz del escritorio estaba encendida, pero Sam no estaba. Dean retrocedió y se dirigió a las duchas.

Escuchó el firme sonido del agua cayendo y abrió la puerta. Sam estaba sentado en el piso contra la pared de la ducha, con las rodillas dobladas y el rostro enterrado en sus brazos.

— ¿Sammy? —dijo Dean con suavidad. Sam gruñó pero no se movió, así que se sacó las botas, jeans, calzoncillos, chaqueta y camisa, y se metió con Sam bajo el chorro de agua. —Se ha ido, Sammy. —No se molestó en preguntarle a su hermano si estaba bien o no; Dean sabía que si él mismo estaba molesto por algo así, Sam estaría… bueno, no quería pensar en cuán mal estaría Sam.

Así que Dean se sentó junto a Sam, hombro con hombro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermanito. El agua estaba casi hirviendo -Dean nunca entendería del porqué Sam amaba las duchas calientes considerando que su temperatura corporal era más alta de lo normal-, pero no se movió para cambiarla. Dirigió sus manos hacia el cabello de su hermano y comenzó a acariciarlo, a lo cual Sam inclinó su cabeza para reposarla en el hombro de Dean.

Un par de minutos después, Sam habló, con la voz bajita y rota.

— ¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que dijo, pero Dean no necesitaba más para saber a lo que se refería.

—No lo sé, Sammy. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto mi amor. —Dean besó la sien de Sam y continuó acariciándole el cabello.

La ducha fue para calmar a Sam, pero el agua le ayudó a Dean a esconder sus lágrimas por la ira, y a Sam las suyas por la traición. Se quedaron así hasta que el agua se enfrió.


End file.
